Ghost Shield
by Totally Unoriginal Pen Name
Summary: Battler127's challenge. Danny left soon after the accident, and has been on the road for nearly six months, when he's caught turning invisible outside of a gas station. Taken in by S.H.I.E.L.D., he learns of a world he knows so well and a different one surrounding him and his powers. Title definitely subject to change.
1. Prologue

It was all horrible. It was all wrong. He couldn't stand it. What respectable ghost hunter in the entire world would accept their son, who's half of what they despise?

Danny quickly threw his clothes into the bag, digging through his drawers for excess money. His hand faltered and turned intangible, and he quickly willed it to come back. His powers made him a freak. A freak of nature that his parents would hate and dissect and...

He shook his head of the negative thoughts. That isn't what he had to think of right now. Right now, he was going to run. To fly, more or less, but after a while he'd get dizzy. Danny threw his money and anything else he would need in his bag before zipping it up.

Footsteps, outside his door. Danny froze, watching the knob turn. Then, in a swift move, he turned invisible, feeling his entire body become suddenly cold.

"Danny?" It was just Jazz. Her red hair was pulled back in a blue headband. He loved that part of her, he loved his sister, and it pained him to the point that he would never see her again. Jazz shrugged, leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Danny let go, becoming visible again, and grabbed a piece of paper from his notebook. He scribbled down a note before grabbing his bag and opening his window.

A cool breeze blew in, ruffling the teenager's dark hair. Two cool, blue rings appeared at his core and traveled up and down, transforming him into a ghost. A dead person, or an ectoplasmic entity of what someone once was. What he once was. It sent shivers through his spine, thinking that the accident caused it.

The accident! It made his blood boil at the thought. It wasn't Sam's fault, no matter how much she blamed herself. It was his own stupidity that made him walk in, made him turn the portal on inside. Inside! His dad just had to put the buttons on inside, of all places!

He jumped, allowing himself a few seconds of free fall before zooming up. It was tense as he balanced himself in flight, but he managed to stay afloat. His legs merged into a spectral tail; all creepy but cool at the same time. He heard someone in his room again, and he allowed himself to be invisible, watching.

"Danny?" It was Jazz again. "I could've sworn..." She spotted the note on his bed, the open window. Tenderly, the dainty hands of his sister picked up the note and read it.

He couldn't stand it. The ghost took off as fast as he could eastward. He needed to get out, get away. He wouldn't be able to stand his sister's agony as she read the note. Up into the stars the ghost boy flew, up into a new future, leaving an old and broken one behind him.

* * *

**_Dear Mom, Dad and Jazz,_**

**_I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry about the accident. It was my own fault that it happened, and I can't stand the guilt it's bringing me, day in and day out. I wish I could tell you what's wrong, but it would make you hate me, and I wouldn't be able to live with that._**

**_Please, don't come looking for me. Don't send out a missing person's report, or an amber alert. I'm fine, and I can take care of myself. I'll be fine. Maybe one day we'll see each other again, but for now...I guess that's it._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Danny_**


	2. Chapter 1

_Six Months Later..._

He ducked in and out of the alleys in Phoniex, Arizona. It was Danny's new home, although he knew that he would have to leave soon. Staying too long ended in disaster. He shoved his hands in his pockets, taking a harsh, deep breath.

Six months since he left Amity Park. They haven't found him yet, and probably gave up looking. No matter what, he felt his parents go looking for him, ignoring his plea. A few times he almost wanted to return, but that was out of the picture.

He kept in touch with Sam and Tucker, sorta. He used telephones that lined the streets, using the extra change in his pockets to pay for them. Of course, once he made the two calls, he had to leave immediately before someone noticed and started looking for him again. _Damn government,_ he thought, remembering the reports of how the government spied on the phone calls.

The boy froze. What was that? Someone was whimpering. Danny swiftly turned invisible, knowing he was going to leave the town soon anyway, and followed the sound.

A guy held a gun up to a young girl, who was the source of the whimpering. "Gimme all your money," He barked at the girl.

The girl grabbed her purse and dug out a couple of green dollars.

"All of it!" The man pushed the gun closer to her head.

"I-it's all I have." The girl replied, shaking like jello on top of a washing machine. She dumped a couple of coins out into the guy's hand, adding up to only be a couple of dollars. It didn't satisfy the man, who grunted, his finger on the trigger.

Alarmed, Danny shot the gun out of the man's hand with an ecto-ray. It soared through the air before coming to a halt on the ground. The man gasped in surprise, and spotted Danny, who was now visible as a hooded teen. "What are you doing, punk?"

"The question is," Danny retaliated, "what are you doing?"

The man growled, pulling out a knife. "Stay out of this if you know what's good for you."

Danny smirked, allowing his normally ice blue eyes to glow green for a second, attempting to terrify the man. He noticed the man shudder, and he let loose a punch, right to his face.

Surprised, the man slashed Danny across his arm. He grabbed the man's wrist that held the knife and swung him into the wall with all of his strength. The man stood back up, but the knife had somehow landed next to his gun. It was now a hand-on-hand fight.

Danny dodged his poor punches, sending in jabs of his own. Eventually, the man fell in exhaustion and pain, and the hooded teen turned to the girl, nodding, before allowing himself to fade from view completely.

Down the street a bit, he willed himself to become visible again, before heading to the hotel where he stayed.

* * *

In a government facility, miles away, an agent reviewed security footage, obviously bored out of her mind. She clicked through each camera in Phoinex, Arizona, the scenes flickering and reflecting off her glasses.

She paused. What was that? The agent flicked back to the one she had just seen. It was just a boy, walking away. She rewinded it. He appeared out of nowhere. The agent's eyes widened, turning to the agent next to her, one of higher authority. "Who's closest to Phoniex, Arizona?"

"I believe Agent Coulson and his team," he replied.

"Contact them and tell them we have a possible supe in the city. Tall, with a dark sweatshirt on and jeans, dark hair and green...no, blue eyes."

The agent nodded, bringing out his cell phone, not looking at the girl next to him or the footage. It kept playing back; the boy mysteriously appearing and disappearing, over and over again.

* * *

Knocks. It was what woke Danny up. He tensed. He paid last night for one more stay in his room, then he'd be outta here. Who could be out there?

"Unlock the door." A voice said. "And put your hands in the air."

Danny kicked off his covers, not sure of what to do. Leave now and never return? A horrifying thought hit him. What if they were ghost hunters? What if...They were his parents?

Whoever it was, they didn't sound like the people who have raised him for fourteen years. He crawled towards the window and pulled the curtain back. Government creeps, three of them, each holding a gun.

"We aren't going to hurt you, the guns are just a precaution." Slowly, Danny ambled to the door, unlocking it and creaking it open.

"What do you want?" He asked cautiously.

"We just want to ask a few questions, that's all." Danny recognized two of them to be men, one of them tall and probably strong, and another to be a woman. Should he do it peacefully, or should he fly the hell outta Phoniex?

Thinking through his options, Danny opened the door completely. If these people were going to do anything bad to him, he could easily escape. And he admited it; he was curious to why the government wanted to see him.

* * *

They had a plane with them. They had a _freaking plane. _Danny wasn't a criminal, nor did he want to be treated like one. What had he done wrong? The only incident he could think of was when he was traveling with some circus for a month, which was a horrible idea, he found after leaving that he robbed a lot of banks, but that was pretty hazy itself. And Danny looked nothing like his ghost half.

His dark hair had grown longer and shaggy hair, and so had Phantom's, his infamous ghost half. He no longer wore the jumpsuit so people wouldn't connect Phantom with the Fenton family and then with Danny himself. It was now just a black t-shirt, black jeans, a white vest, belt, boots, and gloves (the belt, gloves and boots from his original outfit). His eyes were a ghostly green and his hair was a snow white. There was little to no similarity between the two unless you looked close enough.

He followed the men willingly, knowing any time he could escape. The cuffs, were, of course, not ghost-proofed, so if he was in any danger, Danny could turn intangible and fly off the plane.

Though it was a cool plane. He recognized a few alcoves to be separate rooms. There was a lab close to where the cars were parked. It was a huge aircraft- bigger than anything Danny has ever seen, and he's seen a lot.

The interrogation room gave him no more comfort. It was hard and cold, covered with hexagons, made of a strong plastic. Probably made to keep people with unnatural powers at bay, Danny noted. Would ghosts count, however?

Pushed into one of the metal chairs, he was forced to look at the elder man before him. "Before we begin, I want you to know that you're not in any real trouble."

"Oh, yes, not in trouble." Danny nodded, but held his hands up in their handcuffs, a harsh glare sent to the man.

The man had no reply to his snide comment. "We want to talk to you, that's all. A couple questions. Then you can continue with your life."

Danny remained silent, and the man took this to agreeing with the terms.

"What's your name?"

"Danny." He replied, excluding his full name.

"Your full one."

He paused. "Daniel Webster." He lied, using the name he always used to book a room in a hotel. If it wasn't for Tuck collaborating with Sam on it, he would have no fake I.D.

"What were you doing last night before going to your hotel?"

What was he doing? "Groceries." He said. It was true, to a point. He had bought a couple of cookies at the local supermarket, fresh from the bakery.

"After that." Danny paled, and he knew what they were asking about. They caught him on camera. They caught him turning invisible on camera and they were after him. The moment they knew who Danny really was he'd have to go home. His parents would hate him for becoming half of the creature they loathed. "We saw what you did, _Danny."_

The raven-haired teen nodded, avoiding the man's eyes. "I heard someone crying and I wanted to go check it out. There was a girl being attacked. It's not like I could have just stood there or ignored her."

The man sat back, and he noticed the notepad. Why was he taking notes? There was a camera up in the corner for Pete's sake! "Thank you, Danny."

He left the teen alone in the hexagon-covered room, the cuffs still tightly wound around his wrists. Danny's head met the sleek, metal table. He was trapped, a prisoner, again. But this room was a whole lot better than the cells Walker had.


End file.
